


【沃尼r18】Rainv

by WuJizhi



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gangsta is amazing！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuJizhi/pseuds/WuJizhi
Summary: 推荐bgm：Rainv





	【沃尼r18】Rainv

那天夜里雨很大，尼克跟着公会出了任务，处理完所有的尸体已是后半夜。

走小巷回家时，尼克发现窗户开着，白金色头发的身影在橙黄的灯光中显得有些寂寞。

沃里克坐在窗沿上，叼着烟望着对面的墙，听到声音，低头看了一眼，扔给他一件外套。

眼神碰上，尼克立刻明白他在担心什么。

他披上外套，用手语回答：“我会小心的，你不用担心我。”

沃里克不置可否地吐出一口烟。烟雾被雨水迅速地冲刷消散。

尼克穿过狭窄的楼梯，发现门也开着。

他想沃里克果然是老了，居然习得了给晚归的搭档留门这种大叔的习惯。

不过到后半夜才回家确实不像他，尼克想着，进屋就撞进一个温暖的拥抱。

白金色的发梢软软地蹭过他的脸和脖子，沃里克的手从他的颈后一直摸到尾椎，尼克在他解开皮带前及时捉住了他的手，空着的手指了指浴室，比了个“我先洗澡”的手势。

然后他就被沃里克推进了浴室。

浴室并不算小，但淋浴间再怎么也塞不下两个大叔，沃里克做了个“给你三分钟”的手语，背对他开始刮胡子。

浴了血又淋了雨，尼克看着沃里克被水雾朦胧的背影，思绪在celebrer的作用下有些跳跃。

他想他竟然拥有这么多，完全不像主人的搭档，和一个家，十二三岁的时候，还以为会像父亲一样，在嘈杂的佣兵队里度过一生。

沃里克隔着玻璃做出“怎么这么慢？”的手语。

然后整张脸都贴到了玻璃上，做出难过的表情。

简直是恶意卖萌，尼克想，三十四岁怎么能这么可爱。

他关了水走出去，反锁住门，拽着沃里克的领口吻了他。

沃里克显然对这种难得的主动有些惊讶，但还是抱住他加深了这个吻。

昏暗的灯光中，尼克呼吸着和沃里克唇齿相依的温暖。

沃里克极其迅速地脱掉了衬衫和裤子，伸手摸进他的股缝，指尖沾着不知道什么时候抹的润滑液。

明明丧失了痛觉，对沃里克的动作却意外敏感，尼克的阴茎很快地挺立起来。

从一根手指到三根，看着沃里克温柔的蓝眼睛和前额散乱的几缕头发，尼克感觉自己随时都会射出来。

“你行不行啊？”他有些迷乱地比出手语。

沃里克的阴茎早就抵在他的小腹上，但是沃里克似乎并不着急：“你答应我的。”

答应什么？尼克努力地用上半身思考，完全想不起自己什么时候忘记了重要的约定。

“十六岁的时候，你答应过我，说今后再也不会让我担心。”

尼克举起手试图解释，但是沃里克并不打算给他机会，抽出手指，强硬地进入了他。

一时间尼克所有的思维都涣散了，无声的世界里，只剩下沃里克的怀抱和两人之间紧密的贴合。

沃里克的眼神依旧温柔，动作却很猛烈，把尼克推到墙上，扶着他的腰很有技巧地抽插着。

尼克双腿环住沃里克的腰，亲吻他的嘴唇，迎合着他的动作。

快感层层叠叠地从身体深处涌现，伴随着逝去的记忆和时间，生死与共的战役，心领神会的默契，盲文书和金发少年，血和泪和爱……

尼克偏过头，从镜子里看着沃里克后背的纹身随着他的肌肉起伏，伸手摸过被纹身隐没的一道伤痕。

是因为我才受的伤……

尼克看着沃里克的锁骨和肩膀因为喘息而起伏，毫无预兆地射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅在沃里克界线分明的腹肌上，有种下流的性感。

沃里克一只手托着他的臀部，一只手揉着他的头发有些粗暴地吻他，加快了抽插的速度。

尼克还在高潮的余韵中有些茫然，又被狂暴混乱的，海啸般的快感席卷。

快要晕过去了……这家伙……真的只是普通人？

不知过了多久，沃里克终于也射了出来，肠液混着润滑液混着精液滴在浴室的地上，尼克感到筋疲力竭，却又心满意足。

明明是从十四岁起就习惯的事，因为是沃里克，所以每次都觉得有些不同。

好像从严酷的名为时间的监狱里，又偷到了一天缓刑。

还可以再活一天，再吃一瓶celebrer upper， 再痛快地和实力相当的对手打一架，再在诊所和妮娜喝一杯茶。

再被他驯服一次。

之后两个人挤在沃里克的小床上，虽然身体的欲望暂时被满足了，但他们还是黏腻地抱在一起吻得难解难分。

尼克记起，从十四岁时，沃里克就总是说“接吻是小孩子的游戏，做爱才最刺激。”

结果现在也开始享受缠绵的吻，温暖的拥抱和长久的对视了。

尼克揉着他软软的长发想，大概是变成大叔之后没有办法继续变老，所以返老还童了吧。

fin

p.s.然后尼克在沃里克睡着之后对着他比“我爱你”的手语，啊啊啊啊啊啊要被甜哭了凌晨两点半想出门蹦迪(*/ω＼*)

 


End file.
